Express this product in scientific notation: $(3.70\times 10^{6})\times (9.00\times 10^{-5})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (3.70\times 9.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{-5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 33.3 \times 10^{6\,+\,-5}$ $= 33.3 \times 10^{1}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $33.3$ is the same as $3.330 \times 10$ $ = {3.330 \times 10} \times 10^{1} $ $= 3.330\times 10^{2}$